Previews
by blahh4
Summary: A lil' collection of previews for my upcoming stories that I have make like movie trailors. Preview 1 (Hate Her, Hate Me), Preview 2 (She Will Be Loved) Preview 3 (Eleven Roses), Preview 4 (Save Yourself), Preview 5 (Drowning me Out). PREVIEW 4 CHANGED!
1. Preview 1: Hate Her, Hate Me

**Preview 1: Hate Her, Hate Me**

_Italics_ indicate lyrics for _(I Hate) Everything About You_ by **Three Days Grace**

**Bold** indicates narrator speaking

Normal indicates setting the scene/dialogue.

_FLASH_ indicates scene change.

* * *

Ron ran a hand through his hair. "But... what if she says no?"

"Ron, I've known Hermione for seven years, just as long as you have. She's bound to say yes; I know it!" Harry reassured him.

Ron took a deep breath. "Are you sure?"

"Positive," Harry replied firmly.

Ron gripped his long, flaming hair tightly and let out a frustrated sigh. "I'm bloody nervous, Harry!"

_FLASH_

_Every time we lie awake  
After every hit we take  
Every feeling that I get  
But I haven't missed you yet_

"Er... Hermione?" Ron stopped her.

Hermione turned around, her hair whipping along with her. "Yes, Ron?"

"Er-," He made an odd choking sound. But he couldn't stop now.

"Ron?" Hermione asked, concerned. "Are you okay?"

"Hermione, do you wanna go to Hogsmeade with me this weekend? Ya know... like, a date?"

_Every roommate kept awake  
By every sigh and scream we make  
All the feelings that I get  
But I still don't miss you yet_

Hermione instantly blushed. "Sure, Ron..."

_FLASH_

Ginny looked from one to the other, grinning. "Well, it's about time!"

Hermione was confused. "What do you mean, Ginny?"

Ginny said, exasperatedly. "You two have been at each other's throats ever since you met each other. Everyone knew that you really liked each other."

The couple blushed.

_FLASH_

_Only when I stop to think about it  
I hate everything about you  
Why do I love you?  
I hate everything about you  
Why do I love you?_

**Have you ever hated someone so much, that you couldn't live without them?**

"Hermione, wait!" Ron cried as Hermione tried to escape to her dormitory.

"What, Ronald!?" She yelled at him as she spun around angrily.

"Why... I-I didn't mean to!" He moaned.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Yes you did! I heard you! Of course you meant it!"

_FLASH_

"Just STAY AWAY from me!" She shrieked.

_FLASH_

_Every time we lie awake  
After every hit we take  
Every feeling that I get  
But I haven't missed you yet_

**These two people feel that way.**

Harry stopped them, and asked furiously, "What's wrong with you two?"

"Ask her," Ron growled, pointing threateningly at Hermione.

"No, ask him!" Hermione yelled.

_FLASH_

_Only when I stop to think about it  
I hate everything about you  
Why do I love you?  
I hate everything about you  
Why do I love you?_

"Ron, I HATE YOU!" Hermione shrieked from the top of the staircase.

"I HATE YOU TOO!" Ron yelled at her.

Quite suddenly, the ground began to shake.

_FLASH_

**And these people are about to have the shock of a lifetime.**

"Hermione, are you okay?" Ron ran towards her as she sat up slowly.

"Yeah... Ron, where are we?" She looked around. She noticed that they were at Hogwarts, but... it looked... different, somehow.

_FLASH_

_Only when I stop to think  
About you, I know  
Only when you stop to think  
About me, do you know_

"Ron, stop!" Hermione hissed, and pulled him into the shadows. "This is just like traveling with a Time Turner! We _must not be seen_!"

_FLASH_

"Oh... oh, my God Ron..." Hermione whispered, grabbing his arm. "I know where we are..."

_FLASH_

"Hermione," Ron said abruptly, spinning around to face her. "Where are we? What happened to us?"

"I-I think I know..." Hermione breathed, staring deep into his face. "And I know how it happened as well."

_FLASH_

_I hate everything about you  
Why do I love you?  
You hate everything about me  
Why do you love me?_

Gripping tightly onto each other, the couple ran up the stairs as a blast blew open the door from behind them.

_I hate  
You hate  
I hate  
You love me_

_FLASH_

"Ron..." Hermione said softly, her honey eyes shining. "Do you believe that everything happens for a reason?"

Ron tucked a piece of her drenched hair behind her ear. Without hesitation, he answered, "Absolutely."

_I hate everything about you  
Why do I love you?_


	2. Preview 2: She Will Be Loved

**Preview 2: She Will Be Loved**

_Italics_ indicate the lyrics to _She Will Be Loved_ by **Maroon 5**

**Bold** indicates narrator speaking.

Normal indicates setting the scene and dialogue.

_FLASH_ indicates scene change

**AN:** Sorry for the shortness.

* * *

"So, Ginny, any boys this year?" Mrs. Weasley winked at her daughter, Ginny. 

Ginny blushed.

"Of course not, mum," Fred said.

"No one would want to go with Ginny!" George joked.

Ginny blinked and looked down.

_She had some trouble with herself  
He was always there to help her  
She always belonged to someone else_

_FLASH_

"What is it Harry?" Ginny snapped.

"I- I just wanted to talk to you," Harry was taken aback at Ginny's snappish attitude.

"No you don't," Ginny said quietly.

_FLASH_

**Not every life is as perfect as it seems...**

_I drove for miles and miles  
And wound up at your door  
I've had you so many times but somehow  
I want more_

"Ron?" Hermione asked attentively.

"What?"

"Have you noticed that Ginny's been acting a little... I don't know... strange?"

Ron looked around at Ginny. She had a sad expression at her face, and was picking at her food.

_FLASH_

A sob was heard in the silent common room, and Harry was able to look around in time to see a fiery red headed girl rush up to her dormitory.

Lightning flashed.

_FLASH_

**Not every girl is as happy as she looks...**

_I don't mind spending everyday  
Out on your corner in the pouring rain  
Look for the girl with the broken smile  
Ask her if she wants to stay awhile  
And she will be loved  
She will be loved_

"Ginny!" Harry heard Hermione's voice, and hid around the corner so they wouldn't know he was listening.

Ginny sighed. "What, Hermione?"

"What is going on with you?" Hermione asked angrily.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Ginny snapped.

"I want to know because I care about you!"

"No you don't," Ginny whispered. "Nobody cares about me..."

_FLASH_

_Tap on my window knock on my door  
I want to make you feel beautiful  
I know I tend to get insecure  
It doesn't matter anymore_

"Ginny, people care about you!" Harry said desperately.

"SHUT UP, HARRY!" Ginny screamed.

_FLASH_

"But they do!"

"Like who?" Ginny growled.

"Like me," Harry looked into her eyes.

_It's not always rainbows and butterflies  
It's compromise that moves us along  
My heart is full and my door's always open  
You can come anytime you want_

Ginny laughed coldly. "Good one,"

_FLASH_

**And not every story has a happy ending...**

_I don't mind spending everyday  
Out on your corner in the pouring rain  
Look for the girl with the broken smile  
Ask her if she wants to stay awhile  
And she will be loved  
She will be loved_

"Ginny!" The three of them exclaimed as they ran towards the pale, limp body.

_FLASH_

"Ginny..." Harry stroked her icy hand. "Please don't leave us... please don't leave me..."

_FLASH_

_I know where you hide  
Alone in your car  
Know all of the things that make you who you are  
I know that goodbye means nothing at all  
Comes back and begs me to catch her every time she falls_

"I love you..."


	3. Preview 3: Eleven Roses

**Preview 3: Eleven Roses**

_Italics_ indicate the lyrics to _Eleven Roses_ by **Crystal Bernard**.

**Bold** indicates narrator speaking.

Normal indicates setting the scene and dialogue.

_FLASH_ indicates scene change.

* * *

**He promised her eleven roses...**

"Happy anniversary!" Harry smiled brightly, holding a bouquet of roses out to his fiancé, Ginerva Weasley, who had been working in their garden.

"Aww, thanks Harry!" Ginny looked at him lovingly as she accepted the red roses.

_A stormy summer came and went  
In the garden that we grew back then  
I remember when  
The single rose you gave to me  
With a vow that you would never leave  
One you didn't keep  
Regretfully I understand  
Why the flower crumbled in my hands_

"Hey... this one's fake!" Ginny pulled a rose out of the bouquet, looking thoroughly confused.

"I know," Harry said.

"Why?"

"When the last rose dies, I will stop loving you,"

"Oh Harry, that's so sweet!" Ginny threw her arms around her husband's neck.

_FLASH_

**Ten real roses, one fake rose...**

_There's only eleven roses  
I know I should have known it from the start  
Tell me why there's only  
Eleven roses left here to show  
Something's missing from your heart_

"Ginny!" Harry called after her, running up the stairs.

"No, Harry," Ginny growled, her face showing none but pure anger.

"Ginny, I'm sorry!" Harry tried desperately.

Ginny slammed shut her bedroom door. A moment later, she opened it again and held up a red rose. A fake red rose.

"It's dead Harry! Today, you proved it was dead!"

_Pressed between the pages  
I see the missing rose you couldn't find  
From the years gone by  
Sadly we just threw away  
What could've been a beautiful bouquet  
So I turned the page  
Tonight I just can't bare to see  
The faded rose that meant the most to me_

_FLASH_

**He promised to love her until the day that last rose died...**

"Ginny?" Her best friend knocked softly on her door.

"Yeah?" She asked quietly.

Hermione entered her room.

"Do you know what today is?" Ginny whispered tearfully.

"Yeah..."

"It's been five whole years since Harry broke his promise. Five. Whole. Years!" Ginny cried, throwing herself at Hermione. "And you know what the worst part it?"

"What?"

"I still have the rose,"

_FLASH_

_There's only eleven roses  
I know I should have known it from the start  
Tell me why there's only  
Eleven roses left here to show  
Something's missing from your heart_

"Oh, I'm terribly sorry," Ginny mumbled her apology after bumping into someone. She picked up her things and looked up. She gasped.

"Ginny?"

_FLASH_

"I can't stand this! I can't work with _him_!" Ginny cried out.

"Maybe this is good for you," Hermione whispered.

"How so?"

"Maybe that rose isn't dead..."

_FLASH_

**In her eyes, that rose is dead...**

_The only thing that we forgot  
Is do you love me, or do you love me not?_

"Ginny, please, let me explain!" Harry pleaded.

"Explain what?" Ginny growled, threateningly. "How you broke your promise, throwing away my heart, our love, and my life? How you killed that rose? I still have that rose Harry! I still have it!"

_FLASH_

**But to him, that rose is still very much alive...**

_There's only eleven roses  
I know I should have known it from the start  
Tell me why there's only  
Eleven roses left here to show  
Something's missing from your heart_

"Something's missing Hermione," Ginny sobbed.

"I know, sweetie," Hermione hugged her tightly. "And you need to go tell him. You need to fix this. You have to listen to him."

Ginny blinked.

_FLASH_

Ginny sniffed as she stroked that rose that had held the key to their love. She looked into those emerald eyes that had haunted her dreams endlessly and whispered, "I'm ready to hear your story."


	4. Preview 4: Save Yourself

**Preview 4: Saving Yourself**

_Italics _indicate the lyrics to _Boulevard of Broken Dreams_ by **Green Day**.

**Bold** indicates the narrator speaking/time change.

Normal indicates setting the scene and dialogue.

_FLASH_ indicates scene change.

**AN:** As you all know, the song that used to represent this preview was _Welcome to my Life_ by **Simple Plan** but I thought that this song represented the story a lot better, so Ichanged the song.

* * *

_I walk a lonely road  
The only one that I have ever known  
Don't know where it goes  
But it's home to me and I walk alone_

**One boy is asked to become a man sooner than the rest…**

"Ron? Hermione? What's wrong with you guys?" Harry stammered.

"Like you don't know," Ron glared.

_FLASH_

"Look, guys, just talk! This is NOT how I wanted my last year at Hogwarts to end!" Harry pleaded, running after them.

Hermione turned around, furious. "We know what you did, Harry! We know what you've been doing! You're not really FIGHTING against Voldemort, you're WORKING for him!" Hermione's icy words cut slowly and painfully through his heart.

_I walk this empty street  
On the Boulevard of Broken Dreams  
Where the city sleeps  
and I'm the only one and I walk alone_

_FLASH_

"Do you believe me?" He asked hoarsely.

She stared at him, and blinked. "I'm sorry Harry," She said after a moment. "But… it just doesn't make sense."

_FLASH_

_I walk alone  
I walk alone  
I walk alone  
I walk a..._

"I'm leaving," He whispered. "For good."

"Good riddance," His once-companion spat at his feet.

_FLASH_

**FIVE YEARS LATER**

_My shadow's the only one that walks beside me  
My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating  
Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me  
'Til then I walk alone_

"Harry, what haven't you been telling me?" Rachel asked.

"What do you mean?" Harry asked casually.

Rachel sighed. "Harry, I know you're keeping things from me. I know nothing about your past and I haven't MET anyone from your past. Just, please, come clean."

Harry mimicked her sigh. "Okay…"

_FLASH_

**One man has to face his worst fears…**

"I have to go back!" Harry yelled at her.

"No you don't! You told me what they did to you! They deserve what ever kind of torture they're receiving!" Rachel screamed at him. Their small daughter was crying at their feet.

"But this is just something I have to do! I won't be able to live with myself knowing that Voldemort won the war! This is my battle as well as theirs! I was born to either kill Voldemort, or to die at the arms of him! I have to do this, Rachel, I have to!"

Rachel blinked at him, and then started to cry. "Okay…" She sniffed. "But I'm coming with you."

_Ah-ah, Ah-ah, Ah-ah, Aaah-ah,  
Ah-ah, Ah-ah, Ah-ah_

_I'm walking down the line  
That divides me somewhere in my mind  
On the border line  
Of the edge and where I walk alone_

_FLASH_

"Harry, why'd you stop? This place smells horrible!" Rachel pinched her nose. "This sorta looks like the picture of those concentration camps when Hitler was around… well, keep going!"

"This… this is it."

_Read between the lines  
What's fucked up and everything's alright  
Check my vital signs  
To know I'm still alive and I walk alone_

_FLASH_

"HARRY!" Someone yelled. Harry turned to see a flash of red hair bounce on top of him. He fell to the ground, but quickly shoved the person off of him.

"Harry, what-?" Ron questioned.

"Get off of me, you filthy piece of dirt," Harry growled.

_FLASH_

"Oh, Rachel…" Harry sobbed. "She's gone. They got her. I-She wanted to come, and I let her. I let her! IT'S ALL MY BLOODY FAULT!"

_FLASH_

_I walk alone  
I walk alone  
I walk alone  
I walk a..._

"RACHEL!" Harry screamed, and ran towards her limp body.

_FLASH_

**And one man will risk everything for the people he despises…**

"Harry, please talk!" Hermione cried.

"Oh, now doesn't THIS sound familiar?" Harry spat.

"What-?"

"Don't give me that crap! You expect me to welcome you back with outstretched arms!? 'Oh Ron, Hermione, I've missed you SOO much! Oh, by the way, THANKS for chasing me away five years ago!'" Harry mocked.

"Harry, you're blowing this WAY out of proportion," Ron tried to reason.

"Ron, shut up. Just shut up. I'm not forgiving you, and I did not come to save your little wizard world from Voldemort." Harry glared.

_My shadow's the only one that walks beside me  
My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating  
Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me  
'Til then I walk alone_

_FLASH_

"Harry… why did you leave?" The soft voice asked.

"I cannot believe you are stupid enough to ask that question," Harry shook his head.

_FLASH_

_Ah-ah, Ah-ah, Ah-ah, Aaah-ah  
Ah-ah, Ah-ah  
I walk alone  
I walk a..._

"LISTEN UP! I am NOT here to save your pathetic asses from scary old Voldemort. I am here to save myself from Voldemort. If I had the option, I would let Voldemort kill you all."

Stunned silence rang.

_FLASH_

"Well, well, well… The Boy Who Lived has returned. We never thought you would want to SAVE your BELOVED wizard world after they HARSHLY isolated you." Voldemort sneered.

"That crap won't work on me, Voldemort, because I didn't come back to save them. I came to save myself."

_I walk this empty street  
On the Boulevard of Broken Dreams  
Where the city sleeps  
And I'm the only one and I walk a..._

_My shadow's the only one that walks beside me  
My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating  
Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me  
'Til then I walk alone…_


	5. Preview 5: Drowning me Out

**AN:** This is my last preview for a while because I'm pretty darn overwhelmed. When/If you review for this, please vote for which preview you liked most. The most popular one will be written first. Thank ya! By the way... this is the only title I could come up with...

**Preview 5: Drowing me Out**

_Italics_ indicate song lyrics to _Split Personality_ by** Sky Sweetnam**.

Bold indicates narrator speaking.

Normal indicates setting the scene/dialogue.

_FLASH_ indicates scene change.

* * *

**Ever wonder how you got somewhere?**

_I'd like you to meet  
The other side of me  
Gotta getcha, gotta getcha, gotta getcha_

"Ron, why are you accusing _me_? A ton of people could have stolen your stupid sugar quill!" Hermione screamed for what seemed like the thousandth time.

"Because _you_ were the only one in here!" Ron shouted.

_When it's time to rock  
She's a celebrity  
Gotta getcha, gotta getcha, gotta getcha  
I got you, I got you  
And now she's got me_

_FLASH_

"Ron, you need to apologize to her. She seemed pretty upset." Harry reasoned.

"Yeah, right, okay," Ron mumbled.

_FLASH_

Hermione walked down the stairs, ten minutes late, looking absolutely terrified.

"Er – Hermione?" Harry asked.

Hermione's head snapped to him. "Who are you?" She asked in a shy, soft voice, unlike her usual bossy tone.

_She drowns me out  
When I shout  
I'm so overpowered  
I cannot hide  
From the opposite side  
When she takes me over_

_FLASH_

**Ever wish there was someone else who could live through your own life's tragedies?**

"The last thing I remember was getting a letter to a wizard school. I was so scared! I didn't wanna leave home! I didn't wanna learn magic! It was my worst nightmare!" She sobbed.

_FLASH_

_Flip the switch  
Makes me split into insanity  
Gotta getcha, gotta getcha, gotta getcha_

"Professor, what's wrong with her?" Ron asked, his voice shaking.

Dumbledore stared into his eyes.

**FLASH**

"Hermione, what day is it?" Harry asked breathlessly.

She blinked. "It's June 4th, 1991. Why do you ask?"

They both turned pale. "Hermione," Ron croaked. "It's... It's March 22nd, 1996."

_Out of control  
Shocking like electricity  
Gotta getcha, gotta getcha, gotta getcha  
I got you, I got you  
And now she's got me_

_FLASH_

"Boys... you're not going to want to hear this." Dumbledore said gravely.

"Yes we do! You told us that last time! We want to know what's wrong with our best friend!" Harry shouted into the old man's face.

_FLASH_

**But when your wish comes true, do you just wanna fight it and make her go away?**

_She drowns me out  
When I shout  
I'm so overpowered  
I cannot hide  
From the opposite side  
When she takes me over_

"Hermione has a mental disease; a rather fascinating one, if I do say so myself. Hermione Granger has a split personality. A second personality is formed when one has a traumatizing event in their life. In Hermione's case, her second personality was created when she got her letter to Hogwarts. So, her second personality came out to face going to Hogwarts so Hermione One didn't have to do it. It's strange how both of them respond to the same name..."

_FLASH_

_Let's co-exist  
What's wrong with this  
What's wrong with this  
What's wrong with this_

Hermione blinked.

"What is it?" Harry asked, concerned.

"Why am I in the common room?" Hermione asked, her voice sounding different.

They glanced at each other. "Well, we WERE doing out homework." Ron said.

Hermione stared at him blankly. "Why are you talking to me? Don't you HATE me for 'stealing' your sugar quill?"

_FLASH_

"Dumbledore, how can we keep something like this from her?" Ron shouted.

_FLASH_

"Something has to be done," Harry said firmly.

_FLASH_

_I cannot hide  
From the opposite side  
When she takes me over_

Tears sprouted into Hermione's eyes. "So... I have to share my life... with someone else?"

"In a manner of speaking," Ron whispered.

_FLASH_

"Ron, what are we gonna do?" Harry gripped his hair.

"Do you think _I_ know?" Ron shouted across the room.

_FLASH_

"Ron, what's wrong with you?" The flaming-haired girl asked, concerned.

_FLASH_

"I don't know I'm gonna manage..." Ron whispered. "...knowing that Hermione loves both me and Harry."

_She drowns me out  
When I shout  
I'm so overpowered  
I cannot hide  
From the opposite side  
When she takes me over  
When she takes me over_


End file.
